The present invention relates to a penetration screen and in particular to the use of a flexible planar penetration screen in a security container.
Automated Teller machines (ATMs) and other devices with valuable contents typically employ some form of security. It is also necessary to protect those valuable contents when they are being transported from one location to another. For example, security protection is vital when delivering valuable media, such as bank notes, to an ATM. Therefore, a security system must be devised which will protect the media in the delivery vehicle, whilst it is being carried from the vehicle to the ATM and during replenishment and operation of the ATM.
The security system usually takes the form of an alarm system and a robust security enclosure, such as a safe. However, such security enclosures can be bulky and heavy, which makes them difficult to transport or relocate. It also makes them expensive hence today, for example, a safe makes up a significant amount of the cost of an ATM. Despite the use of dye dispersal systems secure heavy weight safe type enclosures still form the basis of most if not all security systems in this industry.
It may be possible to reduce the bulk and weight of a security enclosure by lining the inner surfaces of the security enclosure with plastic mats, which have two electrode arrays within their laminated construction. When such a mat is damaged by the action of, for example, a drill or thermal lance, a signal is generated to trip the anti-theft countermeasures, for example, an alarm or dye dispersion system. The alarm signal may be generated by the detection of an open circuit in either of the two electrodes, a short circuit between the electrodes, or a combination of both.
However, the mats used in these systems have to be tailored to particular shapes and sizes of enclosure. This has the drawback that expensive re-tooling is needed each time a new enclosure design is introduced and requires a large variety of expensive mats to be held in inventory, thus rendering the solution commercially unviable for the industry.